


Feelings Revealeld

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: The reader has a massive crush/is in love with Loki, but he likes someone else, and the reader struggles with their feelings that eventually turn into love-making.





	Feelings Revealeld

Loki walks into the library to find you reading the book he recommended. “How is the book, my darling?” You jump and look up at him as he chuckles.

“It’s amazing!” You start gushing about all that you’ve read already. “Loki, what—” A young woman comes in and touches his shoulder. Your words are already lost from your mind.  _Loki’s seeing someone?_

“What is it, (Y/n)?” Loki frowns and studies you, yet leans into the woman’s touch. “Oh, here, let me introduce you. (Y/n), this is Alaina. Alaina, this is (Y/n).” He grins and Alaina looks at you with a raised eyebrow, nearly climbing more onto him.

You nod your head at her and put on a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” You don’t miss the coldness in her voice. You nearly laugh at how much it seems they were meant for each other.

“Well, don’t let me keep you.” You stand and smile at them. “See you around.” You quickly leave to head to your room to release your tears as your throat constricts.  _Why did you even let yourself think he would see you as you do him? He is a god! Of course, he would want someone just as beautiful as him!_  You take a deep breath and wipe your tears before drawing a bath. You sink into the warm water with a sigh, starting the book you were reading again, but only half-heartedly. Every word, every character, just remind you of Loki. You have no idea if Loki knew if you did care about him, but you couldn’t believe he was completely oblivious.

Loki turns to Alaina and smirks. “Now that we’re alone…” He kisses her deeply, cupping her cheek. Loki didn’t believe another mortal, besides you, found him interesting. He could barely believe that his luck when Alaina gave him her number. “What shall we do, my dear?” Loki murmurs.

“Let’s go have some fun.” She pulls him toward his room, coincidentally next to yours. “Come here,  _my_  god.”

“My lady…” He lets her pull him toward his bed for some excitement.

You were nearly done with the book, still in the tub, when you hear a bed squeaking mixed with moans. Your face turns scarlet as you realize it’s Loki and that girl. You quickly put your book down on the counter before scrambling out of the tub. After wrapping the towel around yourself and draining the tub, you quickly leave the bathroom to find headphones. You try to drown them out with your music, nearly in tears again as visions of them together in his bed flash through your mind. Her perfect body with no scars. His lean body pinning hers down. It was almost too much. You unwrap your towel and see your imperfect body. The scars, stretch marks, even your stomach was nothing like that supermodel in his bed. You see the self-harm scars on your arms, wishing you were enough for him. But that will never happen. You close your eyes and finally start getting dress again. No need to dwell on what will never be yours.

You make your way to the kitchen and start making yourself dinner. You ignore the increasing loud cries of pleasure from Alaina. Once your food was finished, you walk up to the roof to eat in peace away from the others. You smile as the sun starts setting while you eat. It really was a beautiful night. Once night came and the air became cold, you take your plate down to wash. You hear a door open and see them both come out of Loki’s room disheveled. You ignore them and finish washing your dishes. Once Loki shows Alaina out the door, you instantly feel relief. You give him a small smile before returning to the library. “(Y/n)?” You look back at him.

“Yes, Loki?” You notice his exhaustion. “Why don’t you rest? She seemed to have…tired you out.” You start walking to the library again.

“What did you think of her?” Loki tries again.

“Oh, she seems…very similar to you.” You keep your voice neutral. “She could make you happy, very happy.” Loki frowns at your lack of enthusiasm. “She doesn’t seem to like me.” You shrug. “But I’m sure that will change in time.”

“You don’t like her either.” He points out.

“As I said, Loki.” You look him in the eye, mustering any self-confidence you have. “I’m sure that will change in time.”

Loki doesn’t say anything and lets you go. You were right, he was hungry and tired. He makes his way to the refrigerator and sees the food you made with a note that has his name on it. Loki smiles and warms it up, happy you still liked him. “Thank you, dear.” Loki eats the food slowly, thinking about your changed demeanor.

You pick out a new book, one that you made sure Loki would have no interest in. You settle back down in a chair, not the couch as you usually did. You get lost in the romance novel when you hear someone clear their throat in the doorway. “Yes?” You look up and see Loki there. “I thought you were resting.”

“I…just wanted to say thank you, for the meal.” You smile at him.

“You’re welcome, Loki.” You look back down at your book, but you notice he hasn’t moved from his spot. “Is there something else?” You don’t look up.

“Have you finished the other book?”

“Yes, but it really wasn’t my taste.” You smile down at your book. “So, I started something more for me.”

“Would I like it?” Loki tries to see the title.

You sigh and close the book. “Not particularly, unless she made you think differently of romances, lover boy.” You tease, hiding the pain in your chest.

“You think Alaina would actually get me into a romance novel?” He chuckles, shaking his head. “No, but she has recommended some sex novels for some ideas.” Loki grins and you look down at your book, trying to hide your blush.

“Well, they are over there, if you need them.” You start reading again. Loki frowns, but moves to the shelves you indicated.

“What kind of lewd woman reads these?” He reads some sections. “This is explicit!”

“Seems your woman-friend does.” You mumble. Loki raises an eyebrow at you. “It’s getting late. Good night, Loki.” You walk to your room before he could read you easily. Loki couldn’t understand why you were so eager to leave his presence. You lock your door, hoping Loki doesn’t try to come in. You put your book on your nightstand as you get ready for bed. You finally climb in under the covers and feel the tears in your eyes. “Damn it, (Y/n).” You chide yourself as you cry yourself to sleep.

Loki puts the book back before making his way to your door. He was about to knock when he heard your crying. Loki bites his lip worriedly. What was wrong? What weren’t you telling him? He sighs and makes his way to his bed. Was Alaina that bad? Loki stares at the ceiling, hearing your cries, muffled by the wall. He was going to confront you about it tomorrow.

You wake up with dried tears. You sigh and start the shower. You step in and start washing yourself. It’s a new day after all. Who cares if Loki is with someone else? It’s not like you would ever confess to him, right? You step from the shower after a few minutes, drying and dressing before heading to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. You start making the pancake batter. Loki comes out of his room, looking like he hadn’t slept at all. “Loki?” You cock your head. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” You smile at his response and start cooking the batter. “Why were you crying last night?” You freeze.

“I wasn’t crying.” You lie, knowing he’ll know immediately, but hopes he would drop the subject.

“(Y/n), what aren’t you telling me?” He tries to pin you against the counter.

“None of your business, Loki.” You duck under his arm and flip the pancakes. “Really, it’s not like it matters.” You try to ignore him.

“You used to tell me everything. Then I bring Alaina around and suddenly…” It finally dawns on Loki the possibility that you are jealous. “Oh (Y/n)…” He chuckles.

You close your eyes as he laughs. “Yes, laugh at the pathetic mortal with feelings for someone who will never love them.” You give up trying to cook the rest of the batter and just take off the readied pancakes. “Here, enjoy breakfast.” You walk away from him, desperate to avoid him for the rest of the day. Loki watches you grab your jacket and walk out of the tower quickly. You start walking down the street, worried Loki was going to follow you. You make it to your favorite coffee shop and order your coffee. Once your name is called, you make your way to the corner, not wanting any human contact in any form. You stay there for a few hours.

As the hours pass, Loki becomes worried. Have you run into trouble? Were you okay? Loki starts pacing before finally running out the door. He frantically looks around as he walks down the street. Loki finds a café, nearly giving up on finding you. Maybe you returned to the tower? You see him outside through the window and frown. Why was he worried? You try to move away from the window. Loki catches a glimpse of you and immediately enters the café. “(Y/n)?”

“Loki? What are you doing here?” You let him join you. “Is everything alright?” You haven’t seen him this worried at all.

“You haven’t returned to the tower.” He looks at you curiously. “Come home.”

“Why?” You study him. “Are the other’s worried?”

Loki looks into your eyes. “They don’t know, yet. But I was.”

You frown. “I don’t see why you would worry.”

“Well, I missed you. And we haven’t had a real conversation since…yesterday.”

“And that’s unusual?” You try to make your voice sound indifferent. “Loki, where is Alaina?”

“I called her and broke it off.” He shrugs with a smile. “She wasn’t so interesting, especially if she only read sex books.” You choke on your third coffee, not expecting him to bring up the lewd books in public. Loki chuckles and takes your hand. “(Y/n), come home. I chuckled because I didn’t know you cared about me.”

You frown. “Of course I care about you!” You blush. “O-okay, yes, I…I love you…I have for a while.”

“Come (Y/n), let’s go home.” Loki stands and offers you his hand. “I have learned a thing or two from that dirty book that sounds more like love making than fucking.” You take his hand hesitantly.

“A-are you sure, Loki?”

“Yes, I missed you, and I definitely have a deeper connection with you than Alaina.” Loki pulls you out of the café, toward the tower. Once you were in his room he presses his lips to yours. Your eyes widen, but soon welcome his kiss. You feel his hands roam your body slowly, making desire spread through you. His scent is so intoxicating, you felt him push you toward the bed. You sigh when you pull away. “My love, you are so beautiful.”

You freeze. “N-no, Loki, y-you’re thinking about Al—”

“Shhh,” Loki presses his finger to his lips as he starts pulling at your pants. “You are a beautiful, real being, not some starving, model.”

“Loki…” You whisper as he gets closer and silences you with another slow, passionate kiss. You moan against him as you feel his bulge with your thigh. Loki smirks and shimmies off his own pants.

“May I seal our bond, my love?” Loki murmurs against your lips. “May I ravish this sexy body beneath me? Show you how much I desire you?”

“Y-yes…” You blush.

“Thank you,  _my_  sweet lady.” He kisses you deeply as he slowly enters you, parting your lips with his tongue. You find his hands with yours and lace your fingers. Loki pulls back with his slow pace and looks into your eyes. “I love you, (Y/n).”

You bite your lip as you get lost in his eyes. “I-I love you too!” You squeeze his hands as your orgasm builds. His slow love-making and his confession is more than you could imagine. “Y-yes…Loki!” You throw your head back in ecstasy. Loki is panting and groans.

“(Y/n)!” He collapses on top of you as he fills you. “(Y/n)…you’re so amazing…” Loki kisses your neck. “You’re beautiful…” He kisses your cheek. “You’re perfect for me…” He kisses your lips softly. “Never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

You have tears in your eyes again. “I-I want to believe you, Loki.” You start crying again.

“Hey…” Loki wipes your tears. “You will…in time.” He nuzzles your neck. “Now…why don’t we take a nap before I make you some dinner, to make up for breakfast.”

“Okay, Loki.” You sigh and close your eyes, feeling peace with your best-friend and happy you didn’t have to lose him.


End file.
